Let Me In At Your Window
by ZigBabe
Summary: Maybe it was just wishful thinking or did Jareth really see Sarah, was it a dream? A songfic of Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush with a bit of The Hearts Filthy Lesson by David Bowie mixed in for good measure. Oneshot, J&S.


Let Me In At Your Window

A Oneshot

_Summery: Maybe it was just wishful thinking or did Jareth really see Sarah, was it a dream? A songfic of Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush with a bit of The Hearts Filthy Lesson by David Bowie mixed in for good measure. Oneshot, J&S. _

_Disclaimer: No I do not own Labyrinth, happy? _

_Oh and neither do I own the music or lyrics of Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush or The Heart's Filthy Lesson by David Bowie._

_Author: Hi, I am dealing with a huge writers block right now and writing songfic's and oneshot's are the only ways I can recover. _

It was very dark and very cold outside. The wind was blowing a gale, typical Underground weather – totally unpredictable. Jareth was lounging across his bed with his mind absorbed in the crystal like bubble he held suspended in the air. The image reflected in the glass was that of a young girl, her hair was a dark rich cocoa saturating her shoulders and cascading down her back. There was a glint in her sharp sea green eyes as she recited the fateful words on her tongue. Her face was a mask of stubbornness, a blunt refusal to give up her baby brother, a total and utter defiance. He had warned her but his message had fallen upon deaf ears:

"_Sarah, don't defy me"._

He sighed and plucked the crystal from the air where it hovered and as he tossed it up high above his head and heard the magic bubble shatter.

"How could you leave me when I needed you Sarah?" Jareth whispered into the inky blackness of his chambers. The lack of illumination cast a shadow over his features, looking strangely like charcoal. He closed his eyes, the pain was too much. "Enough…" he spoke quietly but his voice cracked. He didn't need magic to envisage her, every time he closed his eyes she was there her image imprinted into his mind and soul and her _eyes, _those eyes so bright so full of emoticon…

"_Your eyes can be so cruel…"_

He was incomplete without her. He was only a half and she was his whole. He needed her. He hated her but he loved her too. Even as sleep took him his thoughts of her were not left behind…

The first thing that he registered was the noise. It was an odd sort of noise, like rat-a-tat of drumming finger nails. It was coming from his window. There was someone at the window. As he began to rise from his bed to investigate further an almost silent whisper murmured:

"_Jareth…let me in…I've come home"_

Suddenly the window was blown open by a force much stronger than the howling gale outside. It nearly knocked him breathless when his gaze fixed on the motionless statue standing by his window. _She must be an angel _he thought. The figure wore a white thin, floaty dress that billowed in the wind hugging to her slim body. "No…" he breathed. "It's Sarah". She stepped out of the shadows silent as the dead approaching him with slow caution. Her beauty was unreal she was perfect in Jareth's eyes.

"Sarah…" he began but she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't…don't even say a word, don't spoil it" she whispered bringing her body close to his. He trapped her in his warm embrace hugging her to him. "Thanks I was getting cold outside" she sighed stroking a stand of his silken gold hair.

He urged to tell her how he felt, to never let her go of her thin frame. It was too dark, too lonely without her. Never the less he stayed true to her words and didn't murmur a syllable.

"Too long have I roamed the night my love. I've come back to your side, back to my true home" as she breathed these fatal words in Jareth's ear his heart almost stopped beating, it felt to him like she had recaptured his fatigued and dieing soul.

He could bear it no longer. He had to do something to show her how he really felt. He did the only thing her could and pressed his lips to hers. A soft moan escaped him as he clung to Sarah but he already knew it was too late she was fading away into nothingness, as if she had never really been there at all…

Jareth opened his eyes. He was lying as he had been before on his bed. He cursed the heavens as his heart surrendered to the truth that his short time with Sarah had been nothing but a dream. The window was firmly shut but he could swear he still felt the warmth of where his lips had met hers. He brushed his hand across the spot, it tingled with heat. How cruel love was, to torture him with dreams of her, his one, his only true love. Sarah. The wind still howled far into the night but not once did the Goblin King dream of Sarah again.

_Aaand that's it peeps! Please review I love to hear your thoughts, was it any good? Tell me! TELL MEEE! Anyhoo, hope you didn't think it was too corny I did take quite a few lines from lyrics._


End file.
